Pop-Up Video
Canadian References In Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back To Me, it notes that the fastest indoor 60 metre dash by a Canadian woman is 7.12 seconds. Celine's time is 8.25 seconds. The fastest outdoor 100 metre dash by a Canadian woman is 10.95 seconds. Celine's time is 4.65 seconds. Also, they note that the Melodrama Workshop at Toronto Artist Studio worked on the editing of the video which cost $50 per hour. In George Michael's Freedom '90, it notes that Linda Evangelista is called the "Chameleon" because she changes her appearance often. In Alanis Morissette's You Learn, it notes that the Canadian women's basketball team came in 11th out of twelve at the 1996 Summer Games. In Rolling Stones' Love Is Strong, it notes that Mick and company are actually shot on a Toronto soundstage and the models were flown to Toronto and back to New York City in the same day. In Sheryl Crow's If It Makes You Happy, it notes of a mannequin dressed as a mountie. In Rod Stewart's Infatuation, it notes that Rod sued a Canadian tabloid in 1992 for privacy violations. In Sting's So High I Can't Stop Crying, it notes that the video was filmed at the Wranglers Mission Ranch in British Columbia and that Sting had a concert in Vancouver the night of the filming. In Alanis Morisette's Hand In My Pocket, it notes that the song was written about Alanis's loneliness from home and that the mayor of Ottawa proclaimed March 8, 1996 as "Alanis Morisette Day." In Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, it notes that Cyndi hitchhiked across Canada with her mangrel, Sparkle. At the end of Sarah McLachlan's Sweet Surrender, it notes about sweet surrenders such as Winnie-the-Pooh and not-so sweet surrenders including Corey Hart of Canada (Never Surrender). In k.d. lang's Constant Craving, it notes that Kathryn Dawn was born in Consort, Canada. It also notes that American women have 3.3 pregnacies in their lifetime which does not apply to k.d. because she is Canadian and that k.d. did not vote for Bill Clinton because she is Canadian. In 4 Non-Blondes's What's Up, it notes that Pamela Anderson is a non-blonde. In Bryan Adams's Everything I Do, it notes that the song went triple platinum, earned an Academy Award nomination, five Grammy nominations and is one of the biggest-selling singles of all time. In Alanis Morissette's Thank U, it says thank you to Canada for buying millions of Alanis's dance-pop albums in the early 90s. At the end of Cyndi Lauper's True Colors, it notes that the song was offered to Anne Murray who turned it down because she thought it was too slow. In Paula Abdul's Rush Rush, it notes that Keanu Reeves studied in Toronto and that Paula did not choreograph Rush's music videos. In Crash Test Dummies' Mmm mmm mmm mmm, it notes that the video was shot at a school in Toronto and that one girl played in the Canadian version of Les Miserables. Also, it notes that group won the Juno for Best New Artist. In Barenaked Ladies' One Week, it notes that a famous barenaked lady is Pamela Anderson and the Barenaked Ladies won the 1993 Juno for best group. In Def Leppard's Armageddon It, it notes that producer Robert "Mutt" Lange got together with another "big hair" act, Shania Twain. In Melissa Etheridge's Little Secret, it notes that Pamela Anderson was on the set. In Eric Clapton's My Father's Eyes, it notes that his father was a Canadian soldier stationed in England during World War II. His father returned to Canada in 1945 and Eric found out about his biological father from a Canadian newspaper article. His father was a musician as well and died in 1985 before Eric saw him. He also found out he has a half-brother living in Canada. In Ray Parker Jr.'s Ghostbusters, it notes that "big star" John Candy is in the video. In Eddie Murphy's Party All The Time, it notes of Party of Five girl, Neve Campbell. In Heart's These Dreams, it notes that the band, known then as Army, moved to Canada so the male bandmates would avoid the draft. In The Cranberries' Linger, it notes that Dolores calls Canada home part-time. In Seal's Batman Forever version of Kiss From A Rose, it notes that Jim Carrey was on the video set making Seal laugh. Also, a picture with Pete Rose wearing a Montreal Expos hat notes that Seal has never kissed a Rose. In Major Tom, it notes that the song rocketed to #1 in Canada. In Alannah Myles's Black Velvet, it notes that she sang blues in the "South" of Canada and she was a model before becoming a singer. She had the best debut album of 1990 in Canada, she dated a Canadian t.v. host before making it big and became a billboard model for a Canadian lingiere company. In Leann Rimes and Elton John's Written In The Stars, it notes that the Star tabloid offered Shania Twain $1 million to pose nude. In Bruce Springsteen's Streets Of Philadelphia, it notes that Neil Young was the first singer to do a song for the movie Philadelphia. In Dave Matthews Band's Don't Drink The Water, it notes that Alanis Morissette sings backup for this song. In Eagle Eye Cherry's Save Tonight, it notes that he is not the son of hockey commentator Don Cherry. In The Police's Every Thing She Does Is Magic, it notes that the song was recorded in "sunny" Canada. In Fiona Apple's Across The Universe, it notes that the Fiona's boyfriend/director bought a house near Jason Priestly and it shows Priestly's photo "destroyed" after Fiona's. In Tracy Chapman's Telling Stories, it notes that one of her influences includes Neil Young and that one of the passengers on the bus is not k.d. lang. Also, it notes that the bus was in the movie Speed and they show a photo of Keanu Reeves (along with Sandra Bullock) over the face of a passenger and Reeves did not star in Speed 2. In Damn Yankees' High Enough, it notes that bassist Jack Blades was in the Canadian band Night Ranger and calls him a "Damn Canadian." in REM's Radio Song, it notes that Bryan Adams's Everything I Do was the most requested song in 1991. In Tom Cochrane's Life Is A Highway, it notes that Cochrane wanted a video to show the beauty of Canada through a road trip. Also, an American DJ credited the wrong Canadian singer, Bryan Adams, with the song and Cochrane is considered to be Canada's Bruce Springsteen. It also notes that the Canadian government apologized to natives in 1998 for calling them "indians" and the US "kicks Canada's butt" in highways, three times longer. Cochrane has his own pilot licence and flies to and from Canadian shows and has crashed his plane a couple times. In Jimi Hendrix and The Experience's Purple Haze, it notes that Jimi was busted in Toronto for drug possession. In Grateful Dead's One More Saturday, it notes about Saturday Night Live on Sautrday and shows a picture of Jim Carrey with the line "on Sunday night" (t.v. show In Living Color). In Steppenwolf's Born To Be Wild, it notes that lead singer John moved to Canada in 1958, that Canadian musician Dennis Edmonton wrote the song and Dennis's brother is the drummer who played with Neil Young. It also notes of a "famous" Canadian that is "born to be wild," the Sasquatch. In Janet Jackson's Someone To Call My Lover, it notes that William Shatner was filmed in the shack. In U2'S Walk On, it shows a picture Wayne (Mike Myers) and Garth from Wayne's World and the caption "Party On." In The Osmonds Puppy Love, it notes that Paul Anka wrote the song in 1960. In Jane Addiction's Caught Stealing, it notes that Monty Hall has been "caught dealing." In Dido's Thank You, it notes that Alanis wore nothing in her Thank You video. After it notes that Dido likes to write songs "post-shag," a picture of Austin Powers (Mike Myers) appears with the caption "Yea Baby." In Eden Crush's Get Over Yourself, it notes other Popstar groups such as Canadian group Sugar Jones. In The Heights' How Do Yo Talk To An Angel, it notes that the video was shot in 15 minutes in Vancouver. In Sarah McLachlan's Aida, it notes that she was on the cover of the Canadian Time Magzine in 1997, but not on the American version. In Madonna's 2001 episode, it notes that her father's favourite music is Celine Dion.